The Rose That Grew From Concrete
by MoLez
Summary: AU, OOC – Lima isn't so boring, it's a grungy, crime infested, and parochial metropolis. The kids all have to choose sides to survive. Santana and Rachel's home lives are tragic, filled with abuse, death, depression, and strife. They are figuratively the roses that grew from concrete as well as the other kids who make it to adulthood or college coming from their neighborhood.


Okay, the fact that I can literally feel the music moving through my feet to the rest of my body means that both Artie is _totally_ feeling himself at his ghetto little DJ station and the alcohol and marijuana has taken full effect on my body. But honestly, I stopped caring like an hour ago because this is the most fun I've had all month. It's stupid because this is the most overcrowded party I've ever been to, there's no room to dance, and it smells like a jock strap, but everyone is genuinely having a good time. And it's not like those other parties where you feel kinda left out because everyone comes from a good family and its in a nice neighborhood with cutesy alcohol. This was a party in my neighborhood, with kids from my type of broken background, and of course hard alcohol and weed. It was our element.

My type of kids were the riff raff of the neighborhood. The stick up kids like Puck, Matt, and Sam who always get caught doing the stupidest things and ended up in juvy the most. The foster kids like me, Finn, Mike, and Mercedes all live on the same block. Mercedes and I share a home and Mike and Finn share one as well. We kinda bonded over the fact that our foster homes kinda _suck._ Seriously, there's no reason minors in a foster home should be able to be out at this hour drinking and smoking. Just goes to show how much we're actually looked after. Whatever, better for us to do our own thing without getting bitched out all the time. It was cool because we could just be ourselves, which, we're mostly assholes but you know, we didn't have to keep secrets. Loose lips sink ships and whatnot, this way we can get as drunk as we please without caring what might slip out of our mouths, for the most part.

I was kinda dancing/grinding in with some chicks I never met before, whatever it was cool, everyone is having a good time. Artie was playing this awesome mix that he had been bragging about all night the loser, but hey it was actually really good and it got everyone really pumped. A little too pumped he soon found out when the mosh pit started spreading around the room, particularly in the direction where Artie was sitting not paying too much attention to anything other than the screen in front of him. It all kinda happen suddenly. Some guy I didn't know bounced off of another random right into the table Artie was sat up at and there was a loud crash followed by a string of profanities from Artie. I've never seen the kid more pissed in my life and rightly so. He couldn't even really do anything but spas out in his chair because there's nowhere for the kid to wheel with all these people standing around shocked.

There was a moment of stunned silence where everyone just kinda stared in the general direction of where the music stopped before Puck stood up on something, "Well, there goes the music you crazy animals."

"My system is wrecked! So, thanks you assholes." Artie yelled at no one in particular.

It was pretty obvious that no one was ready to go home yet because we were all still piled on top of each other and looking around for something to do next. All you could hear was heavy breaths and low whispers every now and then.

And I can tell when Puck is thinking because his face contorts and you can literally see his brain trying to work faster than what its used to. Don't get me wrong the kind can come up with some great ideas, he just needs a little time to figure it out.

"Lopez! Why don't you sing us something?" Ok, he doesn't _always_ have great ideas.

"Fuck no, you're the one hosting this shindig why don't you sing something?" I yelled back because no I did not want to sing in front of a room full of strangers. I know I have an awesome voice, but no that's not something I really want everyone to know.

But then Puck, the asshole, starts chanting "sing" and before I knew it the whole room was chanting and I'm climbing on an end table trying to gain some equilibrium.

"Ok everybody shut up! We have an impromptu performance from the incomparable, the lovely, the freaking sexy Santana Lopez. Ms. Lopez, you have the floor, or table, or, whatever I'm drunk." No shit.

Well, I'm already on top of a table with eyes looking at me expectantly. Might as well suck up my pride (ok its more like nerves, but whatever. Shut up.) I didn't really think through song selection and I didn't really think about what they would want to hear, but I knew one song I totally kicked ass at.

"Damn straight you're drunk Puckerman. This will be a moment you're never remember from a night will never forget." I said coyly, feeling proud of how well I can transition into song, almost like this was one of those corny shows where the people spontaneously busted out into song.

( **bold = Santana,** ** _bold italics = everyone)_**

 **All you sinners stand up sing hallelujah**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

 **Show praise with your body stand up sing hallelujah**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

 **And if you can't stop shaking lean back let it move right through ya**

 **Say your prayers**

 **Say your prayers**

 **Say your prayers**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

Glad to see everyone had a similar taste in music, which was awesome. Everyone started clapping their hands except for Artie who was still pouting over his equipment, occasionally looking up to glare at someone at random.

 **My life started the day I got caught**

 **Under the covers with secondhand lovers**

 **Oh, tied up in pretty young things**

 **In a state of emergency who was I trying to be**

Holy shit was that true. Nothing could describe the expression on my face when April, my foster mother, caught Brittany Pierce, an Uptown girl who hung out with the likes of Quinn Fabray, and I between the sheets one afternoon when she came back early from shopping. The closest thing would probably be some sort of mix between mortification, shock, dread, and confusion. So yeah, absolutely priceless. I was so caught off guard I literally kicked Brittany out of my bed, swore up and down that I was peer pressured into doing it even though I'm sure April would be fine with it, and basically avoided Brittany as much as humanly possible for like 3 months. Shit move, but I'm not exactly all for joining the rainbow train. I can handle not being myself so long as I'm not shunned by the people I've come to kinda love. It's not that I don't understand or accept myself because I do and its not like coming out would interfere with any chance of me finding a family that loves and accepts me because I'm nearly 18. I'm a lesbian and I'm totally okay with that, its just that other people in this town won't accept it.

 **Then the time for being sad is over**

 **And you miss them like you miss no other**

 **And being blue is better than being over it**

 ** _Over it_**

 **All you sinners stand up sing hallelujah**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

 **Show praise with your body stand up sing hallelujah**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

 **And if you can't stop shaking lean back let it move right through ya**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

 **Say your prayers**

 **Say your prayers**

 **Say your prayers**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

I was actually enjoying this and it seems like everyone else was too. Maybe it was just the alcohol and drugs buzzing through my system but I felt sort of comfortable in front of everyone which is new. It could be that I can only be comfortable singing in front of a crowd if I'm under the influence, but I'd like to believe that I'm somewhat confident in my abilities on any given day I mean, I'm Santana _fucking_ Lopez.

 **I was drunk and it didn't mean a thing**

 **Stop thinking about the bullets from my mouth**

 **I love the things you hate about yourself**

 **Just finished a daydream who were you trying to be**

 **Then the time for being sad is over**

 **And you miss them like you miss no other**

 **And being blue is better than being over it**

 ** _Over it_**

 **No one wants you when you have no heart and**

 **I'm sitting pretty in my brand new scars and**

 **You'll never know if you don't ever try again**

 ** _So let's try_**

 ** _Let's try_**

 ** _Let's try_**

I could have more in common with these strangers than I thought. They obviously have superior music taste if they know the words to this song but it looks like they can relate to them as well. I mean, Puck throws these huge parties every weekend with the only rule being "you can't stay sober" and no one ever does. Even if you don't directly partake of the forbidden fruit you're guaranteed to get a contact high. But no one was judging anyone here because we all come from fucked up backgrounds and live in this fucked up town with very little chance of ever leaving. We know this and accept it so whatever anyone says out of drunken anger here no one tries to placate because we've all probably thought it or even said in the comfort of silence. We know that we shouldn't be proud of whichever one of us can chug the most beer in the least amount of time (probably Puck) and we most likely hate whatever quality about ourselves that makes us these fucked up delinquent kids, but our peers love them so there's that. I've dreamed of making something respectable of myself and leaving this place, hell I'm sure every last one of us has, but I don't hang myself up on thoughts like that for too long because the reality of the situation is that I have no one backing me, no one in my corner except for myself and that's not enough. That's fine though, because at least I know these people will always accept most of my flaws so its okay to fall into the crowd, which is exactly what happens. Closing my eyes as I turn around I lift my arms above my head and just fall, knowing that these kids will catch me.

 **All you sinners stand up sing hallelujah**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

 **Show praise with your body stand up sing hallelujah**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

 **And if you can't stop shaking lean back let it move right through ya**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

 **Say your prayers**

 **Say your prayers**

 **Say your prayers**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

 ** _All you sinners stand up sing hallelujah_**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

 ** _Show praise with your body stand up sing hallelujah_**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

 ** _And if you can't stop shaking lean back let it move right through ya_**

 ** _Hallelujah_**

 ** _And say your prayers_**

 ** _Say your prayers_**

 ** _Say your prayers_**

The next thing I knew I was being dropped on the floor and nearly trampled over. It didn't take a genius to figure out that one of the neighbors had had enough with us and called the cops. The sound of sirens blaring in the distance helped a little as well.

When the crowd had dispersed enough I got up and bolted out the back door silently thanking Coach Sue for being a maniacal tyrant and working the cheerleaders to death as I began hopping fences. I was moving too fast to really think of a path so I was just heading in the general direction of April's house. When I nearly got run down by Ms. Holliday's freaking blood thirsty dog I knew I was on my street and made my way to the side walk. I was actually kind of proud of myself for making it here so quickly when I was _so_ drunk.

"Give yourself another pat on the back Lopez you made it out scot-free." I praised myself as I came up to my abode. But something caught my eye just as I was about to turn into the walkway to the door. A moving truck was posted at the end of the street.

Its late and I've been gone all day so I wouldn't know if anyone had been moving in but clearly a family is. Eh, not really my business anyone, welcome to the neighborhood or whatever.

"Be careful with that fucking box! If a single piece of that China set breaks you can go ahead and move into that foster home down the street!" Some older guy, probably a dad, yells at this tiny chick who looks like she's around my age. Which is totally harsh and uncalled for. He and a lady who looks equally as old as him are sitting in freaking lawn chairs while this tiny tiny girl takes in boxes. If this was happening all day I can see why they're still moving in at nearly 2 am.

I want to help out I genuinely do, but something tells me that my presence in the company of those two people would not be appreciated. Plus I'm still completely buzzed despite just running for nearly 3 miles and having adrenaline pumping through my system so I wouldn't be of much help really. Not to mention April is probably pissed that I didn't make it back before lights out. Whatever she's probably passed out drunk anyway. I decide to leave them be and get the spare key from a hole under a rock by the door. As slowly and quietly as I possibly could I made my way to my room and closed the door. There was no way I was risking a shower right now and it was too damned hot to sleep in anything but underwear so yeah that's how I passed out in my bed, thankful that I didn't share a room anymore.

[LINE]

So hangovers suck. The sun is a dick for being so bright. And Sugar is a pain in the ass for always blasting One Direction so early in the morning. Don't get me wrong the boys can sing and if I wasn't so _not_ into dick I would so be fangirling over them, but seriously, _I Want_ is not what she wants to wake up to at fucking 9 am. Oh and that, who the fuck decided that 9 am was an acceptable time to wake up on the weekend a _Saturday_ no less.

Whatever, there's no going back to sleep for me. I reach and grab my mega bottle of Advil and a bottle of room temp water and chug that shit, _nice_. Being up this early wasn't all bad, April only made breakfast on the weekends so there were pancakes waiting for me when I got out of the shower. Halfway through breakfast I realized something. Well I realized a couple of things. One, April hadn't mentioned me getting back after curfew and two, April was wearing fucking _sunglasses_ and barely eating.

"April, aren't you gonna blow up at me for getting back late last night?" I asked louder than I needed to because I wanted to be a dick, sure I had a hangover this morning but not that bad.

"God! You of all people should know that sunglasses inside is the international symbol for three things. Being in an abusive relationship, being hung-over, or being a douche. Seeing as Mr. Daniels and Mr. Cuervo are the only men in my life and I am _not_ a douche, contrary to what you might think, you can guess which one applies to me." She responded with just a touch more cattiness than usual.

"Well, just so you know I didn't get back until nearly 2 am." I added because that's something she should know for any reason. She grunted in response and went back to slowly working on her pancakes.

"You were at Puck's right? The cops busted it up." Mercedes chimed in, the gossip.

I was about to comment on that when Sugar stopped me, "You know she literally wakes up with her phone in her hand and its buzzing with info from her connections in low places." She snapped and did that annoying little laugh of hers, which isn't pleasant to hear at this hour.

Mercedes was most likely about to comment on that before April spoke up. "GIRLS, girls, you're both pretty. I thinks that's enough family time for one morning." She sighed before getting up and leaving the table.

"Fantastic then I'm going to the mall." Sugar announced to literally no one because we didn't care.

"Uh uh Motta, its your turn to do the dishes." Mercedes said with a little too much satisfaction.

Sugar looked like someone just kicked her puppy, which, no that look doesn't work for her. "But…"

"Nope, bust them suds, honey." And that was that.

"Well I'm gonna see if Puck got arrested last night."

"Again." Mercedes decided to add. Whatever, its not like she isn't being sorta truthful.

Yeah, so its nearly spring so its kinda nice out. This is around the time when the kids start running around the streets playing basketball and getting into trouble. They do that all year, but it feels different when the sun is shining. I was just about to head to Puck's when that chick from last night wandered down the sidewalk in front of me. She looked lost and like she was just walking. Weird.

"Hey! You know where you're going?" I called out. It wasn't like me to help random strangers but she looked like she could really use it. She kept walking though like she didn't hear me, which is impossible because its quiet as hell out here and she basically just walked pass my doorstep. "Yo, you alright?" I asked, running to catch up with her.

"Hmm? Oh hello." She answered in this really airy voice like she was lost in her thoughts.

"You look lost." I repeated.

She looked around confused then stared down the street. "That's my house right down there. I just moved on this street, why would I be lost? I've just been walking up and down the sidewalk."

"Oh…yeah I know. Its just…you looked a little lost or whatever." Screw me for wanting to help someone. Pursing her lips she shook her head like I was mistaken. Which, yeah I was apparently, but still what would you do if you saw someone just walking aimlessly.

"My name's Rachel by the way. Rachel Berry." She had this billion dollar smile which, wow, yeah that was nice to look at. Whatever, she had her hand extended like she was a father meeting his daughter's boyfriend for the first time. Weird.

"Santana Lopez, nice to meet you." And I shake her hand because I'm not a _complete_ bitch.

"Nice to meet you." There's these cute dimples on her face. So yeah.

"Well I'm going to continue my walk then." She said and just walked away like she didn't feel the need to explain why the hell she was walking up and down this street only.

"Hey, Berry!" I called out, for such a short girl her legs carried her like, freaky fast. "You wanna walk with me to my friend's house. Beats walking the same street for…however long you've been doing this."

"Oh no I wouldn't want to impose. Your friend doesn't know me it would be rude of me to just show up." She tried.

"Oh please, Puck wouldn't give a damn if you were an alien coming to give him intense butt-play as long as you have legs, a vag, and pretty eyes. All of which you have." And that was that. We fell into step as I lead her.

"So…not to sound weird or anything, but I saw you guys moving in last night…or I guess that would be this morning. Ok I saw you moving boxes into that house down the street at like 2 in the morning." Why, why did I say that? That was so fucking dumb and _creepy_ way to go Lopez.

She giggled, "Yes I believe I mentioned my just moving onto this street earlier. Why do you bring it up?"

"Well, you looked like you had some shitty moving buddies." At this she stiffened slightly and clenched her jaw. I could have crossed a line talking about her parents like that, but whatever I call it like I see it. "I would have helped but had the feeling that my services wouldn't have been appreciated. What time did you finish anyway?"

It was a while before she answered me and I was actually more weirded out by this chick if that were possible. This completely absent looked was in her eyes, like she wasn't there anymore. "Sometime after sunrise. I had to take Henry on several beer runs so he wouldn't get a DWI."

Ok, harsh as fuck. How the hell do you respond to that? "You call your dad Henry?" Terrible response.

"He's not my fucking dad!" Whoa, girl has got some bite, unexpected. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to snap, but he isn't. He's the bastard who adopted me."

So yeah, I'm not gonna talk to this girl anymore. Not for a while. Things took a dark turn way too fucking quick for my liking.

After nearly fifteen minutes of hearing nothing but the scuffing of shoes on gravel she quietly spoke, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"S'cool." I mumbled as we turned up the path to Puck's door. I could already hear the sound of Finn yelling at whatever stupid game they were playing that I could totally kick both of their asses at. "Good, he didn't get arrested." I added. Her head snapped around so fast I thought she might get whiplash. I just shrugged because, yeah, I totally meant that and I _am_ glad he didn't get arrested again.

I didn't bother knocking because knowing Puck he was probably too stoned and focused on killing something on screen that he wouldn't even hear me. Besides, his mom loved me and told me I was welcome there any time.

"PUCKERMAN! Glad to see you aren't someone's prison bitch right now. Well, maybe, I don't really know what you and Finnocence do when no one's around." Plopping down between them on the couch.

"Fuck you, Lopez. I'll have you know I am a 100% top. Sometimes a power bottom, just on occasion, that one time." He said like that was just normal to announce even if provoked. Finally caving under mine and Rachel's totally dumbfounded stares he roared with laughter. "I'm fucking kidding you dick."

"Yeah…anyway, this is Rachel. She's new to the neighborhood." I pointed behind me to where Rachel was still standing awkwardly by the door.

"Hey Rachel, I'm Finn." And that was that. He turned back around and stuffed his face with chips. Glad he didn't say something stupid.

It was stupid to think Puck would do the same thing. "Well Hubba hubaa ding ding who invented this thing?" So stupid.

"Really? Out of all the things you could've said right there you chose that?" I asked as calmly and quietly as possible because that was _so_ embarrassing.

"I'm just asking." He responded.

"You must be Puck. Glad to see you aren't incarcerated." She said with this cool little smile on her face which was awesome because it totally put Puck in his nasty little place.

That moment was short lived because I had Puck all in my face. "You were talking about me?"

"Not in a necessarily bad way. I was just on my way over here to see if you got arrested last night. How did you avoid that by the way?" I asked because I really wanted to know.

"I cut all the lights and me and Artie barricaded ourselves in the basement until this morning." He laughed and I was actually impressed so I gave him an approving fist bump. "Well if you don't mind Finn and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Are you guys still trying to beat Halo 4?" I didn't need to ask because of course they were.

"Shut up, Satan. There's some stuff in the basement if you want. Rachel, help yourself as well." Finn added before they un-paused the game and went back to shouting.

To Rachel's credit she didn't look the least bit put off by this. She followed me down to the basement and we sat at the table. "Sorry about that." I apologized as I opened the cigar box sitting in the middle of the table.

"It's no problem. What's in the box?" She asked trying to crane her neck to see.

"Oh, you don't have to do this. That fridge back there has like soda and juice and stuff like that if you want." I answered as I began rolling a joint. I'm not into peer pressure so yeah she totally has the option to leave or whatever.

"Oh no, I'm fine, just curious. As long as its not a cigar I'm fine."

Lighting it and taking a deep inhale I asked, "So, you were adopted. What's that like?"

That same empty look settled in her eyes when she answered, "I suppose the same as living with yours or anyone's parents."

"Mm, I wouldn't know what that's like. I've been in foster care since I was 9. Which is ridiculous, I mean, look at me I was an _adorable_ 9 year old. Who wouldn't want me?" I try to play it off because it doesn't get to me too much if I treat it as a joke. I mean it didn't matter anyway. When I turn 18 in a couple months I'll be on my own.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed." She was so quiet it was kinda scary. I waved her off because she really couldn't have known that.

"We'll put a pin in that for now. Where are you from?" That seemed like the kind of question you asked someone you just met. I don't know why I didn't start with that.

"I was born and raised for a while in Manhattan, but I just moved from the Bronx."

"Wow. Why in the world would anyone move from Manhattan to the Bronx, then from New York all together to live in Lima?" That seems like an ass backwards move.

"I lived in Manhattan with my dads. Then in the Bronx with Henry and Jessica. They couldn't afford living in New York anymore so Henry took a job here." I could tell when someone didn't want to talk about something about something so I let that stand where it was for now too.

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood. It's actually not much different from the Bronx other than the smaller population."

"Thank you." She laughed and smiled that billion dollar smile.

The conversation didn't get any deeper after that. It felt like we played 6 rounds of 20 questions which was informative. I learned she just turned 17 a few months ago, she doesn't have any siblings or close relatives that are still alive, and the girl has an obsession with gold stars. That's cool we've all got our quirks. All in all she was a pretty down to earth chick who only rambled every once in a while. I think I'm gonna get along with this new girl.


End file.
